


The Terraria Saga: A New Beginning

by HobbitsofMordor (orphan_account)



Series: The Terraria Saga [1]
Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted from FF.net.<br/>Jake the Guide watches as the Hero, Odo dies by the same fate he will, The Destroyer. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terraria Saga: A New Beginning

ANB~ANB~ANB

Jake the Guide was terrified. He had watched Allison get killed by the Destroyer, and decided to quickly flashback on his(and his predecessor's) life.

ANB~ANB~ANB

Andrew the Guide just saw a person appear out of nowhere! "Hello." the person said to him. "Hi, I'm your Guide! I will be able to help you survive in this world."Andrew replied. "Well, would you tell me your name? I'm Odo." Odo said to him. "Mine is Andrew." Andrew replied, and shook Odo's hand.

ANB~ANB~ANB

Knocked out of his flashback, Jake saw Odo's figure appear infront of him, protecting him from the Destroyer. "I'll not lose a Guide again, I swore." He said. "And I don't intend to dishonor myself! Die, fowl beast!" And with that, Odo swung his sword at the Destroyer. A warning was on Jake's tounge as Odo charged into the blitz of the mechanical worm, but it was too late. Odo's body fell to the ground, defeated. And after one more flashback, Jake would follow.

ANB~ANB~ANB

Jake shuddered into reality. He was real! He saw the Hero, Odo, approach him. "Andrew! You're alive!" Odo said to him. "No," Jake replied, "I'm his reincarnation, Jake." And with that, he saw Odo shed a tear. "I have all of his memories, Odo." And with that, Jake shook Odo's hand, and Odo smiled, remembering the first person he remembered doing that to, Andrew.

ANB~ANB~ANB

Jake winced in pain with every hit, and suddenly with one last roar from the Destroyer, everything faded, and Jake knew that he had failed his job, and that Andrew's death was in vain. Suddenly, bright light took him, and brought him somewhere new. A new world. A new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> First Terraria story I ever made, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
